ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Enthre
(WIP will be removed upon completion) OVERVIEW (Note: the lay down ) Discovered in late 2242 when the enclave oil rig was destroyed. The remainder enclave forces scatter to the east a group of the remnants Lands in Michigan mostly comprised of scientists and military personnel with there family. (NOTE: Wrote as if it was a saved document from a field report on observations and field Tests) OCT 2242 The "Rothre" (Enthre connection on name change to come) People are a unique variant of human to have mutated in a way different to others due to location and them living on a peninsula with fresh water. These people stand slightly taller and a bit more muscular than a normal man, eye colors tend to vary in shades not found in normal humans IE Silver, Red, Yellow. Upon examination of one female it seems that this species of Humans low light vision seems to be easily adaptable they seem to be able to make things out at night where we could see nothing which would indicate a better low light vision.MRI scans have revealed severe underdevelopment of the Broca's area within the frontal lobe, leading to the hypothesis that the genetic mutations from radiation have encouraged growth within the visual cortex. Study of this further allowed us to create new night vision tech that causes nearly no eye fatigue. It is my opinion further study is required. JUN 2243 Upon talking to these people they make claims we originally thought insane but our test prove otherwise. These people live longer lifespans than an average human one claiming to be about 57 YOA (Years Of Age) he looks 26 maybe 28 at best however genetic testing proves otherwise it seems the FEV in the lake water mixed with radiation and sediments in the lake caused a unique evolutionary change in these people over only a few hundred years after October 2077. The people don't have any elderly individuals the people of this tribe claim due to the way at which they live their lives that older Rothre are uncommon because of constant warring between tribes. ~Data Corrupted~ NOV 2245 Wow i cant believe how intact the state of Michigan is. Military facilities Yield much tech. The Rothre people in a few tribes shared there own tech funny variants and nick nacks some useful things and a few rare advances not expected from Semi Humans. They have a form of language unspoken it is all based off gestures off of what a normal person gives off and seems to be the only form of common technological advancement amongst them. ~Data Corrupted~ JAN 2248 We have unified the warring tribes dealing with there fighting while experimenting on / learning about them was tiresome so we united them through force killing several thousand. To keep the Semi Humans happy we instilled a tradition that once a year they can send representatives from each group to prove there merit in battle they call it Glory. We have since Renamed these people Enthre they seem to not care either way. We can use these people for our own ends it seems they have acknowledged our strength and allowed us to "lead" them. We have since been educating them in Speech and Writing gaining trust the Children seem to enjoy learning. The Possibility of them joining our ranks is high this would also relieve pressure on our soldiers and scientists educating them would be useful. JUL 2250 Advancements in tech is skyrocketing the Science and tech here are advancing our goals significantly. unfortunately there have been incidents... between cross breeding children born from such accidents seem the be Enthre in all shape and form the human partner does have some distinguishing features in the child but genetics show that all the Enthre traits are just as strong as in the Enthre parent showing that Enthre traits are much more dominant than pure human traits. is this Mutation or Evolution its hard to tell maybe pure humans aren't the Height in evolution any more... fascinating. ~Data Corrupted~ AUG 2255 Due to increased cross breeding it has been decided to create a full blown nation out of the state of Michigan and its upper peninsula "The Republic of Enthre" with its founding fathers is created on this day. OCT 2260 ~ Data Corrupted~ The Republic of Enthre (2255- Present) This nation with military training finds its roots in Enclave military ant tactics as well as tribal tenacity Enthre soldiers seem fearless and highly trained. Due to all the industry found in southern Michigan being returned to a working state and all the Scientific facilities to the north the Enthre with the Enclave (at the time they were still somewhat there own entity but quickly that changed) made great advances in Technology. Leading the military to be a modernized killing machine when necessary. Agriculture found great leaps and bounds making soil fertile enough to grow seasonal corn, tomatoes, carrots and some species of potato. Lake fish are a good source of protein and the Thresher Deer when not nearly killing you can feed you for weeks some even domesticated. Enthre Military Further disclosure on the Enthre Military shows that they are Highly Trained Threw there Enclave Ancestry and that level of discipline is not only maintained but has been hardened as time went by. the branches of the army are Wolf Company (Special Forces), Bear Company (Heavy armor), engineering / science divisions have there own little Nick names nothing official, and finally your Standard infantry that supports Bear company mostly is Eagle Battalion. All armors and suits sport the animals head with an enclave E in the middle as to not forget the roots at which there training and there "Lifting" to an advanced fighting force began. (think of this as a commercial for recruiting best way for me to wright it) Military units in the Enthre Military wear the first gen combat suit Inspiration found here Due to a Entres larger size they could not fit in the standard Advanced Power armor so changes and advancements needed to be made. This suit sports mobility and protection the helmet being Detachable and hosts its own heads up display air filtration is provided along with radiation protection. The suit provides mobility and great protection against small arms fire up to medium caliber fire in most cases this suit sports Mk1 EMP resistance don't want your soldier going permanently dark on the field. The ANPYQ Assault carbine is the Enthre Bread and butter the weapon excels in medium and close range engagements. Here is one of our best This wolf company soldier with his red wold head and enclave "E" in the center. Models the Suit well Fight on soldier. This baby is the heavy Mk1 Heavy combat suit Insperation found here rarely found outside the homeland this big puppy is the answer to all you heavy combat issues able to withstand heavy caliber fire. (under tone voice) Due to armor head movement is limited and mobile speed is limited best to be supported By the first gens. This suit supports great advancements with its night Vision and Mk2 EMP resist teck. Radiation? HA! I SAY you would have to swim in radioactive waste for a week though the weight of this thing you'd just sink to the bottom and probably drown heh heh... oh wait whats that gun there that little darling is the issued SAW (Squad Automatic Weapon) M255 magazine sports a 250 round beta mag Of course they sport Plasma and laser weaponry brought by the enclave originally its just that cold lead is much easier to manufacture. (all fallout cannon sniper rifles etc in armaments just wanted to add some weaponry) The pre war troop and support VTOL these pieces of history are used for major troop movement and Arial support from high in the sky Inspiration page eh... don't mind the paint the pilots like to personalize there birds heh heh... and now the Verti Bird Mk2 These baby's are brand new sacrificing missile payload for a heavier cannon and room for 2 pilots and 3 troopers in medium armor the prototype passing pre flight tests and certification for a full commission of 24 birds being built estimated full delivery date 2 years. insparation and finally the assault vehicle Mk1 sports a fine complement of arms and armor with the new technology of the mk 2 vertibird fuel source using nuclear power of N35 to heat water and use the heat to power systems you can literally use water dirty or clean to fuel this baby just remember to service the N35 every year or so at the motor pool to ensure ease of use you need this baby to start right. This fine vehicle sports 5 fine men and women including the gunner Insparation WIP Opinions on how i can improve this are greatly appreciated Closclean: Dude this is sweet, finally, a group of mutants that have adapted positively while still being mostly human. What is their intelligence like? They can communicate, use weapons and armor, and have a pretty barbaric feel to em. Like neanderthals. More brawn than brain right? ColdMadHatter: For the most part yes they are very warrior like in nature, they developed there own silent language based off of body language so i would say at least average intelligence , The females of the Species being more intelligent at younger ages and agile and the males being more muscular and gaining more intelligence through experience and age as they were only brought out of pure barbarian/ tribal life 25 years ago so based on there life spans there are a lot of Enthre who remember life before hand. The new generation from the children at the time and down have more or less completely adapted to the new life. They find glory in war or deeds against great Foes like taking a deathclaws horn to take it home and tell the children of how he or she took it down is something of pride and once a year they still hold something akin to war games just more brutal. Closclean: It is interesting that they have their own developed sign language,. I think It would be cool if Enthre were genetically predisposed as mutes. I write this because there are theories in psychology that claim the brain will reorganize itself to serve other functions when areas of the mind become damaged, or in this case "mutated". That would explain why their eyes have adapted to compensate for the lack of proper speech through the genetic mutation of their species. You could write from Enclave perspective that, "MRI scans have revealed severe underdevelopment of the Broca's area within the frontal lobe, leading to the hypothesis that the genetic mutations from radiation have encouraged growth within the visual cortex." Don't feel obligated to do this, however, merely a suggestion. That's pretty boss that they like to take on deathclaws, like the hunt! ColdMadHatter: yeah that's a good idea, I would like for them to understand speech fine enough but the vast majority of them just Don't speak well enough so they either use there home language or say nothing at all, maybe write something like they find it very embarrassing when trying to speak to a normal human. In the time the enclave remnant forces have been Educating them "used your quote BTW was a good idea" SigvartTheDemon: I think that the Enthre as a race is somewhat OP when it comes to what seems like a natural boost for SPECIAL. I suggest that some drawbacks comes with it to balance it out. Edit: Nevermind, didn't see the luck. ColdMadHatter: luck and CH are low CH being that Few of them can speak well the best speakers are the ones allowed to really speak with people outside of there home nation they find it highly embarrassing when someone cant understand them. also i required Perception to be 10 because of there evolutionary trait for eyesight which i balanced by punishing Charisma it also limits where you can spend points the 10 points in Perception makes available points 30 and the boost to Strength and Endurance penalizes luck . The natural Rad Res is just because of them being a species of mutant. and i have an unseen Nerf of the inability to take Intense Training because of the Trait boosts to the race. and for females instead of the boost to strength they would receive an agility and intelligence boost by 1 as they are known to be more intelligent and agile to men they are naturally just able to Pick things up and learn faster, Men picking up better learning skills through experience and age with a few cases of Exceptional men which i believe any charicter someone creates as an exceptional person.